Life of a Teenage Superhero
by Roxy-Love145
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are finally together and things are looking bright. However will a past relationship ruin this new found love? Or will it be Ravens struggle with her powers and control? This is a story of love, jealousy, heartbreak, and teens trying to deal with their love lives and hormones along with their powers. BB/Rae, Slight Rob/Star


**A/N:**** Hello fanfictioners! Roxy here. This is my very first attempt at a Teen Titans fic. I've been reading a lot of BB/Rae and I wanted to see if I could do them some justice. So please let me know what you think, your feedback really means a lot to me. And I promise I haven't given up on my other fic. I'm just waiting for reviews. I swear ill finish it lol.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm very broke. Doesn't that pretty much say it all?**

**Summary:**** Beast Boy and Raven are finally together and things are looking bright. However will a past relationship ruin this new found love? Or will it be Ravens struggle with her powers and control? This is a story of love, jealousy, and teens trying to deal with their love lives and hormones along with their powers. BB/Rae, Slight Rob/Star **

**On with the story ;)**

"Friend Raven! Are you almost ready?" Starfire yelled knocking on my door.

"Just a minute!" I sighed monotonously.

Bruce was having another one of his charity balls. Only this was a special one. This was known as the 'hero's ball' informally of course. It was invitation only and where superheroes would strip themselves of their superhero aliases and go as their regular selves. This was the most exclusive party if the year, for obvious reasons of course. The entire justice league would be in attendance, and this year, the teen titans. Tonight I wasn't Raven of Azarath, tonight I was Rachel Roth. I was not in the least bit excited.

"Friend Raven may I enter? I need assistance with the making up of my face."

I sighed. She was hopeless. I used my magic to slide the door open.

"Friend Raven! You look marvellous! I have never seen you in a dress before!" She ran over do me and through her arms around my neck giving one of her famous windpipe crushing hugs.

"Thanks.. Star... Can't.. Breath" I said trying to push her off.

I felt so strange wearing a dress. I had on a long black dress with a tight corset top with a strapless heart shaped bodice and that had small diamond like crystals all over it. It showed just the right amount of cleavage. The rest if the dress was flowy and silky and hugged her curves perfectly.

"Friend Raven.. You have not yet done your hair!" Starfire exclaimed like it was the worst thing ever.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's just um... What you would call.. Plain? It is how you wear your hair every day."

I rolled my eyes. Not everyone could be a tall golden skinned amazon princess from a different planet with perfect hair at all times. Though I must admit she did look pretty nice. She had on a gown very similar to mind. Only hers was baby pink with straps. Her hair was in s French bun. But her makeup... She looked like a clown whore.

"Star... Come sit down"

She obliged and sat down in the chair in front of me. I quickly scrubbed the mess she had on off and replaces it with something light and simple then told her to turn to the mirror.

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" She through her arms around me in a lung crushing hug. "Now I must do your hair!"

Now if this had been 2 years ago I would never agree to Starfire touching my hair. But she had actually had gotten good at it. She pulled out these comb like things that brought all my hair to the top of my head. Then she spiral curled it. I must admit.. I kinda liked it.

We finally walked out if my room and met up with the guys in the main living room of the tower. We were greeted with cat call and 'whoo! Lookin good's. Typical Neanderthal guys.

"Are you not excited friends! I have never been to such a ball before on this planet!" Starfire glowed.

Robin just rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. Now the invitation said you need a date to attend. Typical Bruce. Starfire, will you be mine?"

She giggled "of course I well Boyfriend Robin!"

"Please star, tonight I'm just Dick Grayson." He winked.

"And tonight I am Koriand'r" she beamed.

I think I might barf.

"Raven?" Beast Boy tapped me on my shoulder. I must admit, he looked pretty cute in his tux. I'm still amazed at how tall he had gotten.

"Will you be my date to the ball?" He asked.

I was shocked. "Why not go with Terra. I'm sure ages going since she joined the Titans East."

"Because I want to go with you" he grabbed my hand.

Okay, this is all too weird.

"What about friend Cyborg?.. I mean Victor?"

"I don't need a date. I'm a robot. Lets go guys. We'll be late."

**-Ball-**

The party was in full swing. Everyone was either talking or dancing. Except for beast boy and I.

"So Raven... I mean Rachel.. Wanna dance?"

"Um... Sure."

And just as we got up to go dance. A slow song came on. What great timing. Beast boy wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in really close. This couldn't get more weird.

**-Beast Boy's POV-**

I've never seen raven look more beautiful.

"You look really pretty Rae." I complemented

"Um.. Thanks Beast Boy."

"Call me Gar. Short for Garfield."

She started to laugh

"Garfield? THAT'S your name?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

She stopped laughing and I just started into her violet eyes for like an eternity. I couldn't resist any longer. I pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed me back for a moment then pushed me away. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"I like you Rachel. So I kissed you." I leaned in to do it again but this this time she didn't stop me. So I pulled her closer, if that were possible, and stated to rub my hands up and down her back.

I guess we eventually remember we were very much in public and pulled apart.

She blushed "I'm gonna um.. Go get something to drink." She quickly walked off.

I hope I didn't blow it with the stunt I just pulled. She avoided me for the rest of the party.

**-Titans Tower-**

We had been home from the ball for about an hour. We all say in the main living room in our pjs just talking. Well minus raven who just decided to retire for the night.

"Then Bruce kept reminiscing on the old days and when I'd become his sidekick again. Asshole. I swear he only invited us to embarrass me"

Robin rambled on about his encounter with batman but all I could think about was mine with Raven.

"Beast boy you've been often quiet" said robin snapping me out my thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"No.. No... Just tired. I think I'll go to bed."

I walked towards my room and I swear I was going to go there.. But I felt myself going towards a certain empaths room. I didn't know what I was doing there but I found myself knocking on her door.

"What."

I heard her answer through the door.

"Hey Raven it's me.. Can I come in?"

What am I doing here?

"Sure..."

Suddenly the door turned black and slid open. She must've used her powers. I quietly and hesitantly walked into the room. I have no idea what I'm doing here.

When I was fully in the room the door closed behind me. I walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed.

"Hey" I said taking in her full beauty. And she truly looked beautiful. Even if she was just wearing her regular pajamas. She still hasn't gotten around to taking off her makeup but she did take her hair down. I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned in and kissed her passionately putting my arms around her waist.

I started to kiss and bite on her neck as I laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Gar.." She sighed clearly starting to retreat back but I silenced her with putting my lips back on hers.

It's like some kind of animal instincts were taking over. She put her arms around my neck and started to kiss me back with just as much fever. I felt my way up her shirt and cupped her breast causing her to shiver at my touch. I quickly removed her shirt and shorts and gaped at her perfect body. She quickly moved her hands in an attempt to cover her exposed flesh. I removed them with ease.

"Don't hide from me" I whispered huskily.

I started to explore her body with my hands and mouth. I just couldn't get enough of her. Finally I took of my shirt and pajama pants leaving me completely naked. I positioned myself at her entrance and started to kiss her neck. I enter her slowly trying my best to be as gentle as I possibly could. My control was really slipping though because it felt so good.

I looked at her only to see her eyes were closed tightly shut. I knew she was in pain so I stayed still for a minute letting her body adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay?" I panted.

She nodded slightly and moved her hips urging me to continue. I thrusted in and out of her gently trying my best not to let my animalistic side take over. Raven started to relax and seemed to be enjoying it. But I could tell she was trying to keep her emotions under control.

As I got closer I started thrusting harder and faster causing raven to close her eyes in pain again.

"Ahh.. Gar... That hurts." She panted.

I heard her but I just couldn't stop. It's like something came over me. Before I knew it I was at my climax. I came still pumping in and out of her until finally pulling out.

I rolled off of her so I wouldn't crush her with my body weight. I looked into her beautiful face and suddenly felt regretful.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked timidly.

She was silent for a minute.

"Yeah.. A little."

I looked away ashamed. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just couldn't control myself.

Then Raven grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Beast Bo-... Garfield. I don't know exactly how to say this."

Here it comes... She hates me.

"I.. Feel.. Something very strong for you."

I looked at her in her deep purple eyes

"You... Don't hate me?"

She sighed "No.. I don't. It's actually the opposite. Extreme emotions like this are usually dangerous for me. But for some reason I'm able to control my powers around you. Perhaps in fear of hurting you."

I looked back down.

"But... I hurt you.."

"It's okay Gar. I know I'm not the only one who's powers get out of control."

I smiled a little and leaned in and kissed her.

"So.. Um.. Does this mean we're, you know, together?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah.. I guess we are. But know this Gar, I'm nothing like any of your past girlfriends. I can't show emotion how I'd like to or any of that stuff in risk of getting out of control. You have to be able to respect that. "

I smiled at the thought of that. I pulled her into another kiss. "Okay. I love you Rachel. I have for a long time. I'll do whatever it takes."

With that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: ****So… whatcha think? I know its kinda short but it's just to get the story started and a little plot rolling. I promise future chapters will be muuuch longer and less…. Boring. So please review and tell me what you think. Don't hesitate to tell me what I can do better either. Thanks for reading.**

** -Roxy3**


End file.
